The squire and his guitar
by Majani
Summary: Short story: How can you put Danny Jones, our awesome musician, in a fairytale? Read about Danny, a princess and his magic guitar!


Hey everybody!

My first published story - It's a short one and has been written for a contest. The genre was "Fairytale" and there were some quotes that had to be inserted too:

1. "**Music speaks what cannot be expressed**

**Soothes the mind and gives it rest**

**Heals the heart and makes it whole**

**Flows from heaven to your soul**"

2. "**hope is not the conviction that something will turn out well, but the certainty that something makes sense, regardless how it turns out"**

3. "**sacrificing his happiness for the happiness of the one he loved, was by far, the truest type of love**"

Just take a moment and think, what you have written with such awesome lines in this genre (lol) This is what I made out of it! My Mcfly- Fairytale!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Mcfly (what a thought...)

_Warning:_ cheesy cheese! a rather... unhappy ending lol

* * *

Once upon a time there was a squire who spent his life wandering from village to village and making a living from singing his songs with his guitar on the market places. He was always in good mood, greeted the people with a smile and sang like there was no tomorrow.

All kind of women seemed to love him, as soon as they heard him playing his songs. Nobody knew the guitar was bewitched, charmed girls with its beautiful tunes and made them giving him big coins and other useful presents.

Everywhere he went, the guitar brought him luck, money and love. For years it was just the squire and his guitar – He needed nothing more.

In this condition he woke up to the day he met the king of the country.

There was a big feast with different games and tournaments going on. The squire decided to play his guitar in a quiet, shady place and soon he was surrounded by doting women.

Young and old stood entchanted side by side and cheered for encore, when he finished. Soon his hat was filled with gold coins and embroidered handkerchiefs.

As he was about to leave the feast again, he heard three guys planning a complot against the king. Without thinking it through he tried to warn the king, but failed as the guards didn't let him through. In the last minute he managed to access the stage and caught the deadly arrow with his arm before it could hit the king's heart.

"Are you alright? Catch those guys!" yelled the king. "What's your name, young man?"

"Danny… Danny Jones", The squire gasped and tried to stop the blood running out of the wound.

"Don't move, brave Danny Jones. I will get someone to help you. Listen, people! This man saved my life! Give it up for Danny Jones!"

The thankful king got his best doctor and invited him to live with him and his family in the castle until his arm was fully healed again. In the meantime they got to know each other and felt sympathy right from the start. The king was impressed by the easiness with which the squire took his life and the way he knew how to make him laugh.

After two weeks the arm of the squire was fixed again. He wanted to continue his journey but the king demanded to do him one last favour and to play at a feast in two days. So the squire stayed and enjoyed the luxury of being the king's guest.

--

On the next day the king's daughter Amy returned from her long trip to her cousin in France. She was the youngest of one son and three daughters from who two were already married. Naïve, free and careless she walked through her life and enjoyed being adored and mentioned in the poems of the bards.

Sick of the expensive and uncomfortable clothes she put on a plain dress and went for a long, relaxed walk in the garden of the castle.

She knew there was not a lot of time left for herself, because of her marriage with a king from a far far away kingdom. Never seeing him before she wondered what he looked like and decided to think about him as she took a walk in the sun.

Picking up some flowers she met a good looking man, maundering towards her. As he recognised her, he looked shyly away. It made him even cuter.

"Good day, foreign", She addressed him and let him no chance to pass without speaking to her. For seconds he couldn't believe that she actually spoke to him, but then took heart and smiled brightly at her.

"A very good day, Mylady" He greeted and took his head off to her. "But the sun is nothing against your rays", With flushed cheeks she let him kiss the back of her hand without taking his eyes off her. "Why haven't I met you before?"

"Maybe you did", She responded and waited for him to disagree, but he laughed and said: "Shame over me. Sorry, Mylady, I'm chaotic, but maybe I'll remember better when I know the name to this beautiful face…?"

"Well…" She kept on walking and waited for him to follow her. "We didn't meet before. I was away and just arrived today",

"Oh really. Puh", He breathed a sigh of relief. "So I'm not as chaotic as I thought… or am I? Did you mention your name or did I forget it already…?"

She was all smiles because of his confusion and laughed: "No, I didn't mention. I'm Amy",

"Amy… Amy… I like the sound of this name… it's so pure and sweet…" He looked at her and couldn't help but touching her soft hands again. "I'm Danny and I think this will turn out to be the best day of my life",

They started to talk and soon Amy found herself falling for the charming guy with the melodious voice. Because of his clothes she considered him being a prince. HER prince?

They spent the day laughing in the sun, running through the fields, finding wood and making fire. She was captivated by the way he looked lightened by the flames and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him.

In her love- drunkenness she was totally convinced he was the prince she was espoused to.

--

The next day she put on her best dress and let her hair be done for two hours. When she thought she was beautiful enough for her soon being husband, she went to join the feast.

The doors opened and she paced into the great hall. Her eyes scanned the people next to her father, but Danny wasn't one of them. As she realised the music in the background, she recognised him with the clothes of a squire playing a guitar.

The shock froze her smile, her eyes widened in disbelief.

In the same moment her father begged for silence and started to speak: "Welcome, my daughter. I beg you welcome. This is a great day for all of us, cause it's the day when two countries who've been in war for the last thirty years will go on in peace through the marriage of these two people - My youngest daughter Amy and this prince of the Orient. May I introduce you, Amy? This is Darius. Your fiancée",

As she looked into the dark, brown eyes of the prince, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. This man wasn't the one she wanted to wake up with every morning.

She wanted the man who had stolen her heart the day before.

During the feast Amy tried her best not to look at Danny. Just when she heard his voice, she felt the tears burning behind her eyes.

Danny in the corner didn't know what to do. As he met Amy yesterday in common, plain clothes he had thought she'd be a servant and already had dreamed of settling down with her. But the fact she was a princess made this dream impossible.

Not only this – she was going to marry a really rich prince from a far away country. He took a glare at the guy and knew he would never be able to offer her an as good life as the prince probably could.

But above all Amy was better off marrying Darius because of the sake of her kingdom. For a while he wondered why it offended him so much. But then he stiered at her, recognised her with all her innocent and pure beauty and realised he was totally in love.

She was the first girl who loved him because of him and not because of the charm of his guitar. He felt like doing all in his might to keep Amy with him.

But that was impossible.

He saw her shaking being and tried to comfort herself as much as himself with his words:

"_**Music speaks what cannot be expressed**_

_**Soothes the mind and gives it rest**_

_**Heals the heart and makes it whole**_

_**Flows from heaven to your soul**_"

She opened her glittering eyes to meet his gaze and knew he felt the same as she did. As her father and the rest of the court got drunken enough, she escaped to meet him in the darkness of the garden.

"Why haven't you told me you're not a prince?" She cried and fell into his arms.

"I thought you were a maidservant! Your clothes… but now… now I see", He gulped and was afraid to damage her precious clothes and jewellery.

"I'm in love with you, Danny. I can't marry this prince. I don't want anybody else than you", He held her close and tried to get the right words, though he knew from the very moment this wouldn't have any future.

The first time in his life he had fallen in love, but there was no way of being together with her.

"Be strong, Lady Amy. You will marry Prince Darius and be a proud and beautiful queen", He whispered into her ears.

His words were interrupted by his tears. Together they cried in the darkness of the night about their fate. "I love you, Amy. I don't know what you did to me, but I froze in the moment I saw you and you changed it all…"

He swayed her in his arms, as he sang quietly to her: "_There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us. Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow, Someday, Somewhere…_"

For some silent seconds they were lost in a world where only the two of them existed.

"Danny… I don't feel strong enough to go away from here…" She exhaled.

"You will do it, Amy. I know you're strong enough. Just keep on hoping, because **hope is not the conviction that something will turn out well, but the certainty that something makes sense, regardless how it turns out**",

She let herself being comforted by him until her eyes went dry again and she was able to return to the castle.

Danny felt horrible because of her tears and knew he wanted her to be as happy as possible. So he made the decision to forget about his feelings for her very sake.

He decided to meet Darius and talk to him about Amy.

"She's beautiful like the sun, but until now she hasn't even shot me a glance!" The prince complained sadly. Danny realised his chance to give the story a happy ending and said: "I may have a possibility how she will pay you the attention you deserve, prince",

Darius hesitated, then asked: "What is it?"

"You have to do as I said, prince. Today after the meal I will give you a guitar and you'll play Lady Amy a song. Afterwards she will see you with different eyes",

He knew the happy ending was not his, but it didn't matter anymore, as long as Amy would be happy.

Though everything in him went numb as he watched Amy falling in love with Darius as he played his guitar. Her sight changed and all of a sudden she couldn't let go of Darius' hand.

It broke his heart as he stood behind the loving couple.

The next day he left with the first cock crow and continued his journey through the country. He had never been so unhappy before, but in time he realised that it was the best thing he could have done for the love of his life.

Because** sacrificing his happiness for the happiness of the one he loved, was by far, the truest type of love. **

He knew he would never forget the best day of his life – the day he had spent with her and the way she had danced in his head, in his heart and in his everything.

Maybe someday his traces would lead into a country where the only human lived, he had ever let into his heart - to see her again.

** F i n**

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaah... what an ending! I'm an official maso lol Nah, I love such happy endings... who are kinda unhappy... but all in all... just right. If you agree, tell me. If you need another ending, I think about one (the ending is kina open, so who knows!)

Hope you liked it ;)

* * *


End file.
